Isaac in Trouble
by Abi-hastoomanyfandoms
Summary: You know somethings wrong when the golden pup is being yelled at. (Hale pack, cute one - shot with Derek acting like a dad, Isaac acting like a teenager and Stiles acting like a mom) implied Sterek, implied Scisaac.


**Second installment in Wolfy One Shots. My other story, Mistaken Identities, is the first installment but I forgot to say it in the authors note. So I guess I'll explain these in this fic. None of these one shots are connected in any way unless stated otherwise. There isn't a set storyline, set characters (which is why Erica and Boyd are dead in this one) or set pairings.

Anyway, I hope you like it**

"Isaac, I'm not kidding right now!" Was the first thing Stiles heard Derek yell the second he walked into the Loft. He gave Derek a strange look, one that said 'what the hell do you think you're doing to my puppy?'. He turned his attention to Isaac, who was pouting in front of his Alpha. The human in the room sighed and dropped his bag, going to stand by Isaac.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked, not really sure he wanted the answer. It was probably stupid anyway. Anything Isaac got in trouble for was usually something a six year old would get in trouble for.

Isaac looked at him with a full on, puppy pout, "Derek's yelling at me, mommy."

Derek rolled his eyes at the curly haired boy, thinking 'I can't believe he pulled the mommy card. Stiles always falls for that.'

"I saw that, baby, but why?" He looked at Derek, "Huh, Derek? Why are you yelling at my puppy?" Stiles asked accusingly while the man in question sighed and crossed his arms.

"I caught him and Scott about to have sex. On my couch," he explained and refused to look at Stiles, instead glaring at what Stiles imagined was an invisible-to-everyone-but-Derek Scott.

Stiles was actually pretty shocked, he had no idea they were even trying to have sex. He thought they were still on that stage of the relationship where everything was cuddling and soft kisses. That, and the two were like giant five year olds when they were together. It was adorable and kinda annoying at the same time.

"We said we were sorry! And we were just making out, nothing was happening! I mean, not yet." Isaac defended himself and his boyfriend.

"Not yet. You will at some point but not now or soon. This isn't an argument, Isaac, you two are not doing that for awhile and you are certainly not doing it here! End of discussion!" Derek yelled in his alpha tone and turned and left an unhappy Isaac with an irritated Stiles.

"We really weren't doing anything, I swear, Stiles. I know what would happen if we did," the slightly younger mumbled.

Stiles nodded, "He would castrate and murder Scott, then ground you for the rest of life," he concluded, sitting on the couch and pulling Isaac next to him, "Look, you were Derek's first beta. That's like werewolf version of first child and he loves you more than anything in the world. Maybe even more than me and that makes him very protective of you. He sees you and Scott having sex as Scott violating his beta. No parent wants anyone violating their baby," he explained. He really didn't know, he was just kind of taking his best shot at it, but Isaac seemed to understand.

The beta nodded and rested his head on Stiles's shoulder, wrapping long arms around his waist. He was annoyed and exhausted, "I'm not a baby though. I'm a teenager with lots of hormones and a really hot boyfriend," he said and Stiles laughed, wrapping his own arm around Isaac.

"Derek's not gonna like that description. To him - and me, to be honest - you're like a little kid and if you were a girl, Scott would already be dead," Isaac giggled a little and nuzzled into him before his expression turned more downcast.

"So if Erica were still here and she was dating Scott?" He asked sadly and Stiles sighed, pulled him closer and pressing a kiss into his curls.

"Yeah... Scott would be a dead man if it was like that..." Stiles told him, "But if she was, Boyd would be here to and they would be dating so I don't think we would even have to worry about her and Scott," his weak attempt at a joke didn't seem to sail for the boy next to him.

"Theres not really a way we could worry about that now though...," Isaac mumbled unhappily. "Sorry, I made it sad," he sniffled quietly and thought about something happier.

Stiles shook his head and didn't say anything while he held the other boy. The two dead pack members were touchy subjects around the house, everyone hated those conversations. Derek and the twins still blamed themselves for their deaths. They were Isaac's first real friends since his childhood. The rest of the pack just felt awful they couldn't save either of them.

When Derek came back in, he joined them, obviously hearing every word they said. He sat on the other side of Isaac.

Isaac let go of Stiles to turn around and hug Derek, "I'm sorry, Der," he apologized into his chest while both members of the alpha pair rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Isaac, I heard everything," Derek said with a sigh. He hated the mentions of his two dead betas but he ignored them for the time being. "I don't like the fact that you and Scott are getting so serious so quickly. Once you mate with someone, it's for life and I don't want you to do it then regret it later," he confessed to the two other boys.

Isaac looked at him, not really knowing what to say to that. He half wanted to explain to the man that him and Scott really weren't going to do it, but instead he scoffed softly and said, "You're such a dad. You're a dad more than Stiles is a mom," that earned him a glare from Stiles and an almost smile from Derek.

"Funny, Isaac, really. I don't care if it 'makes me a dad' though, as long as you're actually taking me seriously on this. Please don't mate with Scott if you're not sure about it. Because if you do you're gonna regret it. Trust me on this, okay?" His beta nodded and Derek ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. "Now I'm gonna go do what I originally planned to do with my day. Sit on my bed, eat my leftover chinese food and watch Game of Thrones on Netflix," he said, matter of factly. He walked back to his room, mumbling something about 'stupid teenagers, having almost sex on my couch, why did I only turn horny teens'.


End file.
